1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a current position information reporting system configured to employ an information center apparatus to report current position information of a moving body to another moving body by a wireless communication.
2. Background Information
Various technologies have been proposed in which a system uses wireless communications through an information center apparatus to report current position information of a pedestrian possessing a portable terminal to a vehicle (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-288785).